The present invention relates to a prefabricated building system and, more particularly, to such a system wherein a portable wall unit is assembled with the necessary utility apparatus such as plumbing, electrical, heating and/or cooling apparatus for the adjacent rooms in the building in which the wall unit is to be installed.
At the present time, the plumbing, electrical, heating and/or cooling apparatus for homes or other buildings are constructed at the site at appropriate times during the construction of the homes or the buildings. This results in high material and labor costs.
In some instances, attempts have been made to prefabricate rooms or the like with the required plumbing, electrical, heating and/or cooling requirements. Such prefabricated rooms have been heavy and/or bulky to ship, especially where the room has been prefabricated on a slab formed of concrete or the like.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system for prefabricating a structure with the utility requirements for a home or other building, such as plumbing, electrical, heating and/or cooling, such that the prefabricated structure is easy to ship to the building site and is easy to install at the building site. The prefabricated building system of the present invention fulfills this need.